


Дело о жареной картошке

by Scheinbar



Series: Дело о... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Шерлок теряет голову от любви, Майкрофт пытается вспомнить навыки шпиона, Грег влюблен и смущен, а Джон просто получает удовольствие.Набор фрагментов, который сложился в какую-то картину.Для моих дорогих бро, которым как и мне зашел 4-й сезон и теперь хочется доместик флаффа.





	

\- Джон, Майкрофт что-то скрывает!

\- Естественно, Шерлок. - Сонно отозвался Джон, - Это же Майкрофт. Он всегда что-то скрывает.

\- Я говорю не о работе. Он скрывает что-то еще.

\- Ладно. - Убедившись, что подремать под фильм ему не удастся, Джон сел на диване. Рози спала рядом с ним, убаюканная Шерлоком. - Что же скрывает Майкрофт?

\- Недавно он жаловался на боль в руке. Возможно, это после травмы, но он утверждал, что у него болят мышцы, а значит он снова начал упражняться. Если он начал сейчас, то значит он хочет выглядеть хорошо. Спрашивается, для кого? Кроме того, он начал внимательнее следить за телефоном. Я пытался вытащить его три раза, и каждый раз он замечал меня. И последнее — от него иначе пахнет.

\- Пахнет? - Джон задрал бровь.

\- Обычно запах не меняется, может только после врача, а теперь от него пахнет и кофе и жареной картошкой и еще черт знает чем, чем он точно не питается!

\- Отлично, это будет «дело о жареной картошке». - Джон потянулся, - Завтра твоя очередь сидеть с Рози.

\- Я думал, она была сегодня.

\- Ну, видимо у тебя достаточно свободного времени, раз ты следишь за братом. - Джон лег обратно и немного добавил громкости на телевизоре: достаточно, чтобы заткнуть Шерлока, но мало, чтобы разбудить дочь.

=+=

\- Шерлок! - Завопил из ванной Джон и тут же послышался звук хлещущей воды, - Иди сюда, пока мы не затопили Миссис Хадсон!

\- Держи! - Шерлок сунул Рози в руки Майкрофту и скрылся за дверью.

\- Здравствуйте, юная леди. - Осторожно поздоровался Майкрофт, держа ребенка на вытянутых руках. - Должен признать, вам стоит ограничивать себя в наборе веса. Держать вас становится весьма проблематично.

Вздохнув, он перехватил ребенка удобнее и поднялся со стула. Повинуясь какому-то неясному инстинкту, принялся прохаживаться по комнате, показывая Рози то машины за окном, то пулевые дырки в стене. Словом, когда Джон и Шерлок в неравном бою победили взбесившийся смеситель, Рози уже сладко сопела на плече у Британского Правительства. 

\- Доктор Уотсон! - тихонько зашипел Майкрофт, когда Джон вытащил телефон и сделал снимок. - Ради всего святого!

\- Именно ради этого, Майкрофт! - загадочно ухмыльнулся Джон и забрал из его рук ребенка.

=+=

\- Школьные каникулы! - Заявил Шерлок, падая в кресло. От него пахло морозом и снегом, детским стиральным порошком и немного выпечкой.

\- И? - Джон улыбнулся и поднял глаза от Рози.

\- Дети любят поездки во время школьных каникул! - Пояснил Шерлок, с лицом наполненным болью от необходимости пояснять столь очевидные вещи.

\- Да, обычно эти чувства просыпаются в них тогда, когда они идут в школу. Боюсь, Рози еще сложновато преодолеть путь из комнаты на кухню без поддержки, не говоря уже о школе.

\- Значит, это будет тренировка. - Шерлок пожал плечами, - Ты же сам жаловался, что устал сидеть в четырех стенах.

\- Я не думал, что ты меня слушаешь.

\- Я слушаю. Иногда. - Шерлок поднялся и забрал Рози. - Тебе следует пойти собирать вещи, пока твой мозг не выдал еще какую-то глупость. Рози, папочка совсем неорганизованный, общайся с ним осторожнее, научишься плохому.

\- Перестань пудрить мозги дочери, Шерлок! - прокричал Джон из соседней комнаты.

=+=

«Доктор Уотсон, сегодня утром я получил странное сообщение от брата. М.Х.»

«Выражусь корректнее - не могли бы вы пояснить, что он хочет сказать? М.Х.»

«Я согласен с необходимостью навестить родителей, но что значит +1? М.Х.»

«Джон? М.Х»

=+=

\- Значит, ты пригласил к моим родителям Миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда и Молли. - Глубокомысленно сказал Шерлок, разглядывая сумки в коридоре.

\- Вроде того. - Джон улыбнулся. - Ты же сам говорил, дети любят семейные поездки в каникулы.

\- Да, но я имел в виду... - Шерлок неопределенно повел рукой. - Не важно.

\- Не важно? - Джон перекатился с пятки на носок и засунул руки в карманы.

\- Важно? - Уточнил Шерлок. - Так, судя по твоему выражению лица и молчанию, это действительно важно. Однако, я бы хотел заметить, что это не самый подходящий момент.

\- Момент для чего? Сумки с вещами не дают тебе побыть человеком? - Джон снова прикинулся дурачком, наблюдая за попытками Шерлока выразить себя в доступной для понимания форме.  
\- Момент для того, чтобы сказать, что ты семья Джон. И ты, и Рози, и Миссис Хадсон, и Грег и Молли. И я... - Шерлок замолчал, к своему ужасу чувствуя, что не знает, что сказать.

\- Мы тоже любим тебя, Шерлок. - Джон сделал шаг вперед и крепко обнял его. - Я люблю тебя.

=+=

\- Майкрофт.

\- Шерлок.

\- Майкрофт.

\- Шерлок.

\- Да садись ты уже за руль! - Джон сунул в руки Шерлока ключи. - Грег, ты на втором сиденье рядом с креслом. Миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт на заднем. Я сяду с Шерлоком. И поверьте, это большая жертва.

\- Я умею водить! - возмутился Шерлок, наблюдая за попытками Майкрофта засунуть все сумки в багажник.

\- Почему я сижу с ребенком? - Грег пристегивал детское кресло за водительским сиденьем.

\- У тебя большой опыт общения с младенцами. - Фыркнул Джон.

=+=

\- Ох, Майкрофт, машина отличный подарок на рождество! Может, ты и не такая уж рептилия! - Миссис Хадсон любезно улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.

\- Не стоит менять ваше мнение обо мне так быстро. - Майкрофт чинно кивнул, внутренне содрогаясь от воспоминаний о часах, проведенных за выбором огромной семейной машины.

=+=

\- Мы можем остановиться на пару минут? - Грег придвинулся к переднему сиденью.

\- Что такое? Кого-то укачало? - Джон обеспокоенно оглянулся назад. Рози мирно спала к своем кресле, впрочем, как и Миссис Хадсон. Майкрофт сидел ровно с выражением абсолютного смирения на лице и старался не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить женщину.

\- Нет, просто тут продают отличную картошку, а я бы перекусил.

\- Хорошая идея. - Джон внимательно смотрел краем глаза на Шерлока. Но тот был весь сосредоточен на дороге.

\- Вам что-то взять? Кофе?

\- Было бы замечательно. - Джон улыбнулся, стараясь не рассмеяться.

\- Майкрофт, т... а вам что-нибудь?

\- Благодарю вас, инспектор. Мне ничего не требуется. - Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся и гневно сверкнул глазами в ухмыляющегося Джона.

=+=

\- Надо признать Шерлок, ты и правда умеешь водить. - Майкрофт потянулся, радуясь возможности выпрямиться.

\- Я полон сюрпризов. - Шерлок повернулся к нему и прищурился. - Как и ты.

\- Ценное наблюдение, однако я не вполне понимаю, что вынуждает тебя озвучивать такие банальные и очевидные вещи.

\- Я выведу тебя на чистую воду, брат. Это дело о жареной картошке будет раскрыто! - Шерлок поднял воротник и многозначительно зашагал в сторону дома.

=+=

\- Не надо было мне приезжать. - Грег нервно обернулся на дверь и плотнее запахнул пальто.

\- Я рад, что ты приехал. - Майкрофт улыбнулся и Грег тут же смущенно отвернулся. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к «ты», к улыбками и забавным смс.

\- Я тоже. Думаешь, Шерлок догадался?

\- Нет, еще нет. А вот Джон знает. - Майкрофт затянулся и выпустил облачко дыма. Грег выхватил у него сигарету из пальцев и сделал затяжку.

\- Говорят, что выкурить одну сигарету это практически то же самое, что отсосать одному мужчине. - Майкрофт усмехнулся.

\- Это кто же говорит такое? - Грег все же покраснел и торопливо вернул сигарету.

\- Люди. - Майкрофт рассмеялся и протянул руку, собираясь обнять Лестрейда, как в кустах послышался треск.

\- Приятно видеть, что Скотланд-Ярд не теряет бдительности! - Шерлок вывалился из кустов с охапкой еловых веток.

\- Шерлок что у тебя в руках? - Майкрофт толкнул в бок остолбеневшего Грега, чтобы тот хотя бы попытался принять непринужденный вид.

\- Миссис Хадсон и мать объединились и хотят создать рождественское настроение. Я отвечаю за ветки. - Шерлок помотал головой, вытряхивая из волос хвою.

=+=

\- Майкрофт, нас же услышат! - Грег прикусил губу, пытаясь поймать руки, лишающие его остатков одежды.

\- Комната Шерлока за стеной, но едва ли он будет ночевать в ней. - Майкрофт шлепнул Грега по рукам и продолжил расстегивать его рубашку.

\- Почему? - Грег стащил с Майкрофта свитер и бросил в сторону кровати.

\- Потому что комната Джона рядом с твоей, но тебя в ней нет. - Майкрофт толкнул Грега к комоду и усадил на него, не обращая внимания на угрожающий скрип.

\- А где я?

Майкрофт укоризненно посмотрел на Грега и поцеловал его, обхватив ладонями лицо. За его спиной скрипнула дверь, бормоча вошел Шерлок, забрал сумку, по ошибке оставленную здесь и удалился. 

\- Может быть, стоит закрыть дверь? - Предложил Грег, все еще не решаясь пошевелиться.

\- Дело в том, что я ее еще в тот раз закрыл. - Отозвался Майкрофт.

=+=

«Мы с Шерлоком уехали в магазин. У вас есть примерно 20 минут. Д.У.»

\- Инспектор. - Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и поправил свитер, - Мне пришло срочное сообщение, и я должен обсудить его с вами. Без свидетелей.

\- Что-то важное? Вам не придется уехать? - Тут же обеспокоилась Миссис Хадсон, которая последние десять минут убеждала Грега, что ему необходимо остепениться и завести семью.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. - Майкрофт вышел за Грегом и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Что случилось? - Грег послушно направился в сторону ближайшей комнаты, запирающейся на ключ.

\- Джон увез Шерлока в магазин, у нас есть двадцать минут. - Майкрофт проверил периметр и закрыл дверь, на всякий случай приставив к ней стул.

\- Радует, что не три. - Проворчал Грег.

\- Поговори мне! - Фыркнул Майкрофт и развернул его спиной, заставляя опереться руками о стол. - Мы здесь чуть больше суток, а у меня уже яйца звенят.

\- В доме полно народу, чего ты хотел... - Грег ойкнул, когда Майкрофт стащил с него штаны и огладил бедра. - Руки холодные.

\- Прости. - Майкрофт прижался губами к его шее и зажмурился. - Сейчас согреются. Растянешь себя? - Он вложил в руку любовника тюбик смазки.

\- Не упустишь шанс заставить других поработать. - Вздохнул Грег. Он выдавил смазку на пальцы и оперся локтем второй руки на стол, прогибаясь в спине и расставляя ноги шире. Он знал, что Майкрофт смотрит, и это заводило его.

\- Как-нибудь я свяжу тебя и ты будешь вспоминать о том, что когда-то имел возможность пошевелиться. - Майкрофт раскатал резинку по члену и подошел ближе.

\- Ты только... обещаешь. - Грег опустил голову на стол, чувствуя голой кожей тепло тела Майкрофта.

\- Не дразни меня, мальчишка. - Прошептал Майкрофт, склоняясь над ним. Он провел рукой по его спине, спустился ниже и скользнул внутрь пальцем вместе с Грегом, помогая ему растягивать себя.

\- Майкрофт, черт, - Грег дернулся, но Майкрофт положил ему ладонь на спину, удерживая, - Трахни меня уже.

\- С радостью! - Отозвался Майкрофт. Грег схватился обеими руками за край стола, когда Майкрофт медленно вошел в него. Это было мучительное удовольствие, боль и возбуждение подгоняли его сердце, заставляя дышать чаще.

\- Тише, тише... - Майкрофт положил одну руку на шею Грега, ощущая пальцами его пульс, - тише, я здесь.

\- Майкрофт! - Жалобно простонал Грег, чувствуя, как тот начал двигаться быстрее. Рука на его горле слегка сжалась, и его окатило горячей волной возбуждения.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится. - Усмехнулся Майкрофт, сжимая руку еще немного, не мешая дышать, но позволяя чувствовать контроль над собой. - Я сразу это понял. Сможешь кончить, не дотрагиваясь до себя? Сделаешь это для меня?

Грег кивнул, чувствуя, что может кончить только от одного вкрадчивого голоса за своей спиной. Майкрофт входил в него резко и глубоко, сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить первому. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось увидеть, как желанное тело под ним будет вздрагивать от удовольствия, которое он ему доставил. 

\- Давай, Грег!

Сжав зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, Грег отпустил себя и почувствовал, как его скручивает от удовольствия. Руки и ноги сразу же ослабли, он поморщился, когда Майкрофт натянул его, кончая. Рука на шее успокаивала, Грег закрыл глаза и повернул голову, целуя его ладонь. 

\- Хороший мальчик. - Прошептал Майкрофт за его спиной. - Подожди, я принесу полотенце.

Грег кивнул и даже не попытался подняться со стола. Ему было так хорошо, что он совершенно забыл о том, что его может кто-то увидеть. Теплое полотенце прошлось по его ногам и бедрам, Грег услышал звук резинки и ухмыльнулся, представляя как человек, олицетворяющий собой Британское Правительство завязывает узлом презерватив. 

\- Поднимайся, - Майкрофт потянул его за руку и помог привести себя в порядок. - Боже мой, следующий раз буду трахать тебя только в кровати и перед сном.

\- Ага, - Грег счастливо улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.

\- Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь видел тебя таким. - Прошептал Майкрофт, когда нашел в себе силы оторваться от губ любовника, - это только мое.

\- Хочется покурить. - Признался Грег и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Я принесу пальто, жди меня у дверей. - Майкрофт осторожно выглянул из комнаты, убедился, что сектор чист и вышел. Судя по часам, у них в запасе оставалось еще пять минут.

\- Грег! Ты ногу подвернул? - Услышал Майкрофт голос Шерлока и невольно прижал ладонь к лицу.

=+=

\- Как в школе, - Усмехнулся Грег, выглядывая из-за поленницы во двор, чтобы мать Холмсов не засекла их с сигаретой.

\- В школе? - Майкрофт вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Ну да, когда мы бегали курить после уроков и на переменах. Стоишь, мерзнешь, и думаешь лишь бы тебя не увидели. А то обязательно позвонят родителям, а те устроят. - Грег поежился от воспоминаний.

\- Майкрофт! - Шерлок появился из-за другого угла и Майкрофт укоризненно посмотрел на Грега.

\- Шерлок?

\- Угости сигаретой. - Выглянув из-за своего угла, Шерлок спросил, - Не видели Джона?

\- Вы же вместе уехали. - Грег протянул Шерлоку зажигалку.

\- Очевидно, что меня интересует отрезок времени, который обозначает примерно последние две минуты. - Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Нет, мы его не видели. - Ответил Майкрофт.

\- Кого не видели? - Спросил Джон, поворачивая из-за забора.

\- Тебя. - Грег протянул ему пачку — сигарету?

=+=

\- Почему ты не спишь? - Джон появился в комнате, сонно потирая виски.

\- Рози проснулась, мне не спалось, мы решили тебя не будить. - Шерлок сидел на диване, устроив ребенка на подушках рядом с собой. Комнату освещали только елочные огни.

\- Спасибо. - Джон сел рядом и повернулся к Шерлоку. - Ты раскрыл дело?

\- Какое? - Шерлок завороженно смотрел на экран телевизора, всем видом изображая незаинтересованность.

\- О жареной картошке.

\- Да. Точнее, его раскрыла мама, потому что в ванной очень слабый замок, а Майкрофту теперь придется делать из Грега честную женщину. Кстати, что-то подсказывает мне, что ты давно все знал.

\- Это все твоя дедукция. - Джон зевнул и устроился на диване, привалившись к теплому боку Шерлока.


End file.
